


More Expendable Than You

by ldsbibliophile



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldsbibliophile/pseuds/ldsbibliophile
Summary: Janus and his sons walk home late one night, only to stumble into a fairy circle.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	More Expendable Than You

"Janus Orion, what are you doing in my circle?"

Virgil started, staring up at the tall, shiny man. He crept behind his dad, mirroring Remus' actions.

"I am very sorry, it is dark and I did not see the circle," his dad said.

The tall man raised an eyebrow. "You should have been more careful."

"Yes. What can I do to rectify this intrusion?"

The man thought for a minute, regarding Janus. Then his eyes fell on the two kids peeking out from behind him.

"You may give me one of your children," he said simply.

Janus stiffened for a moment, then gestured with the hand in front of Virgil's face. "Go to the fairy, Virgil."

Virgil started, looking up at his dad.

"Go on, we don't anger the Fae." Janus didn't even look at him.

Slowly, Virgil crept around his dad and stepped closer to the fairy.

The fairy regarded him curiously as he approached. He was not inviting, but he was not uninviting. Somehow, he seemed to lack any emotion regarding Virgil.

Virgil looked back at his dad.

Janus still did not look at him. "May we pass now?"

The fairy looked at him. "First, a question. Why this child?"

"This," he gestured to Remus, "is my firstborn. I cannot lose him. He is more valuable to me."

A dark look crossed over the fairy's eyes. "I appreciate your honesty. You may go."

The fairy reached down and took Virgil's hand, and with a whoosh and flash of colors, Virgil was in a different place.

He looked around wildly. He was in a large, bright room. Columns stretched down from the ceiling, looking like painted tree trunks. At one end of the room was a large platform with an equally large chair sitting on it. At the other end was a grand door.

The fairy let go of Virgil's hand, and Virgil looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"You have a question?" The fairy asked.

"Wh-where's my dad? Where's Remus?" Virgil asked in a small voice.

"That is two questions, but as they have the same answer, I'll allow it. They are in the forest, where we just were. You and I have come to my home and left them in the circle."

"W-will I ever see them again?"

"With luck, no. Never."

Virgil sniffled, and tears started quickly rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his sleeve.

Logan's brow creased with worry. "Come, I'll take you to the others. They can explain better than I."

He took Virgil's hand and led him out of the room and down a few large hallways to another room.

This room was smaller and darker than the first, but in a cozy way. They were surrounded by dirt, as if in some underground cave. It smelled earthy and warm.

There was a cozy fire across from the door, and a table with a few chairs off to one side, with another tall person sitting in one. And there was another child running around.

The boy turned and smiled at the newcomers, running up to Virgil.

"Hi! I'm Roman!"

Virgil whimpered and stepped closer to the fairy, still holding his hand.

"It's all right, Virgil. Roman will be your new playmate." The fairy turned to Roman. "Please explain to him why he's here. I have a feeling you'll reach him better than I could."

Roman nodded seriously and extended a hand toward Virgil. "Come on! I'll explain everything."

Virgil hesitated, then took Roman's hand. Roman zoomed toward the fireplace, dragging Virgil behind him, and plopped himself down on a cushion in front of the fire. Virgil slowly sat down next to him.

"So, what happened? Did you step in Logan's fairy circle?" Roman asked excitedly.

Virgil nodded. "With… with my dad and Remus. The fairy showed up and… and asked my dad for one of his… his kids… Dad told me to go with him… and now… I'll never see them again!"

Virgil started sobbing, putting his face in his hands.

"Oh," Roman said, looking guilty.

"W-why did he want me? Why can't I see Dad and Remus? I want to go home!"

"Well," Roman shifted uncomfortably on his cushion. "This is your home now. You see, Logan and Patton can't have children, though they say I'm too young to understand why. So they got us! But we can't go back to the humans, because they don't like fairies."

Virgil looked at Roman. "Remus likes fairies."

Roman smiled. "Me too! But most humans don't, and we're too young to go off on our own, so Logan and Patton say we can't go."

Virgil wiped at his nose with his sleeve. "So… when we get older… maybe we can go?"

"Maybe!" Roman grinned.

Virgil still was puzzled, and he looked over at the two fairies, who were at the table. The one who had taken him from the forest was standing, talking to the other fairy. His voice was slowly getting louder.

"... He said the other child was more valuable to him! And he didn't try to beg for a different payment! He didn't… he didn't even say goodbye to Virgil. If I had half a mind, I'd have taken the other child as well!"

The other fairy looked concerned. "That's horrible, Logan. But we'll take care of Virgil and give him the love he deserves."

"Yes," Logan took a breath. "And the curse I left on Janus will show others his true character."

"Logan…"

"I'm not sorry. And I won't take it back. He deserves it."

The other fairy sighed and turned to look at Virgil, who ducked his head.

"Virgil, dearest, why don't you come introduce yourself?" The other fairy called gently.

Virgil did as asked and came over, still averting his gaze.

"My, you're a handsome little child. My name is Patton, and this is Logan, if he hasn't told you. It's nice to meet you, Virgil."

Virgil looked shyly up at Patton, who smiled.

"I hope you will be happy here."

*****

Janus stormed through the forest, following a familiar path. He stopped inside the circle and waited.

"Twice in one night? One might think you were trying to upset me."

"What did you do to me?!"

"I would think you're very aware of what I have done. One scale on your face for every time you told Virgil you love him. One scale on your body for every other lie you've ever told."

"Take it back. Now."

"No."

Janus growled and swung his fist toward the fairy's face. The fairy caught him by the wrist easily.

"You've attempted assault. That calls for another curse. Now the scales will never stop growing. Every time you lie, another scale will be added. I would watch what you say."

Janus growled again and tried to remove his wrist from the fairy's grip.

"And, you have once again stepped into my circle. That price is the same."

Janus froze, eyes growing wide.

"Remus," he whispered.

The fairy nodded.

"No! No, you can't take him! Curse me all you want, just don't take him!"

The fairy leaned in closer. "Go back to your empty home and remember: if you had reacted like that to losing Virgil, you might never have lost either."

The fairy disappeared.

*****

Remus was sitting next to the fire, yawning sleepily, when he heard footsteps. He turned to see the tall, shiny man from the forest walking toward him.

"Hello, young one. I have come with a message and an offer. The message is that Virgil misses you dearly. The offer: would you like to see him?"

Remus paused, looking at his dad's chair, then turned back to the fairy and nodded.

The fairy smiled and extended his hand. Remus took it, and they were gone.


End file.
